Crash Landing: A Kryptonian in Asgard
by KMBlackwell
Summary: The City of Argo is on a collision course for Asgard. Survivors of the Kryptonian Extinction dwell on the giant comet that threatens to collide with Asgard. King Odin makes a decision that may alter the course of a certain Kryptonian figure bound for Earth. How will the outsider be welcomed into Asgard? Will Loki remain faithful to Asgard during the events that unfold?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The castle of Asgard gleams in the light of several passing suns. Rays of light hit the large crystal windows that outline the palace's elegance. Heimdall, the glorious gate keeper, stands in watch over the nine realms among the Bifröst . As the rising suns passed the horizon, Heimdall's gaze shifted from one side of the galaxy to the other. Something has captured his attention. His eyes narrow on a particular part of space thought to be in ruin. The darkness and lack of activity for centuries has been known to be the result of the Kryptonian extinction. But on this day, something stirs.

Heimdall's eyes lay fixed upon what looks like an exploding star deep in space. He lets out a somber grunt as he summons a guard to deliver a message to Odin, the King of Asgard.

"Alert the king at once. Prepare for impact."

"Yes, what news from the nine realms?" the guard asked shakily.

"There is a disturbance from the lost realm of Krypton. It seems the city of Argo has broken away from what was left of their world. It is on a direct course for Asgard. I cannot redirect its route without proper authority from the king. Now, go! Quickly!"

The youthful and inexperienced guardsmen dropped his weaponry and ran, on foot, down the iridescent spectral bridge toward the city of Asgard. Heimdall returned to his post watching the realms swirl about in their usual fashion with one eye fixed on the over-sized comet barreling toward the city.

His eyes darted to the other side of the realm as he heard his name being called from Jotunheim, the realm of the giants. The warrior goddess Sif and her company had been invited to celebrate victories and alliances with the giants and their journey had come to an end. Heimdall honored her return through the Bifröst and was greeted with a joyful smile.

"What news my good friend?" Sif asked joyfully.

Just as Heimdall began to answer, the king made a resounding entrance at the dome of the Bifröst. He nodded to Sif as she bowed herself with respect to his sudden entrance.

"Rise, Sif. You know well that we are near family. You bow to no man," Odin spoke.

"My King, what troubles you so on this glorious morning in Asgard?" Sif asked.

"Heimdall, what news?"

"My king, as you know the city of Argos has long since been the remaining planetoid of the ancient world of Krypton."

"Argos? Have they encountered enemies? " Sif questioned.

"It seems the city has suffered a loss in gravitational pull and now plummets toward Asgard," Heimdall finished.

King Odin nodded with understanding and patted Heimdall on the shoulder. Asgard was used to the normal threat of falling space rocks and this was no different.

"Heimdall, as I have told you in the past, there is no need to ask my permissions to defend our city against various objects falling from space. Do, as you please, as long as lives are saved," Odin smiled as he walked toward his horse.

"Yes, my king, I recall. However…" Heimdall began.

The king paused before he reached for the reins on his horse. He let out a heavy sigh as he turned around.

"We have never had a city fall into our path before. I am sworn to protect the lives of those in allegiance with Asgard," Heimdall stated.

"There are survivors?" the king expressed with great concern.

"Indeed, my king. I have watched them suffer the remaining years on what previsions they had. And still, as their city falls out of orbit, they live," Heimdall bowed his head with respect.

"Kryptonians. I have heard tales of them. But I have never seen one. What allegiance do they have with Asgard?" Sif asked the king.

Odin now began pacing around the opening of the Bifröst as other guardsmen joined them. He had little to no knowledge of the Kryptonian race. But he knew from ancient stories that they were a force to be reckoned with and he would be wise not to blow them into non-existence.

"I know little of what remains. Krypton is truly an ancient realm and their people have shown little to no aggression toward Asgard. This could be due to their distance from us, or their lack of previsions."

"But we cannot allow Asgardians to die," Sif stated.

"Perhaps the good old Thor can save the day," a familiar voice slithered into the conversation.

Loki had been taking a casual stroll down the path that leads to the Bifröst. He sank his teeth into a ripe apple as he spoke, issuing Sif a sarcastic wink as she eyed him with disgust.

"Loki, so kind of you to grace us with your presence," Odin said sarcastically.

"Likewise, father," Loki continued to munch on his breakfast as he leaned precariously against the doorway.

Sif rolled her eyes as Loki mocked kissing noises at her. Since Thor had left to be with Jane on Earth, Loki was forced to pledge his allegiance to Asgard under penalty of death if he committed treason against the realm or its allies. To ensure that he would stay out of mischief a unique collar, resembling simple Asgardian fashion, was programmed to keep Loki in Asgard. He was forbidden to leave without the consent of the king.

"My, King, with respect I urge you to make a decision by nightfall. For this time tomorrow the city will be upon us," Heimdall bowed his head.

"Father, with your age, and Thor's absence, what option do you have? I say we blow it out of our path and be done with it," Loki commented.

"Loki, my son, you still have much to learn about the value of life. I must converse with the council of Asgard before a decision like this can be made. Heimdall, keep a watchful eye on the city and its people. Notify me thusly if something changes."

Heimdall bowed his head once more as he returned his gaze outward among the nine realms. The guardsmen followed closely behind their respected king toward Asgard. Loki lingered behind as Sif began to stride toward the city.

"You know, all that celebrating with other realms has got people talking. I think you may have lost your touch in the field of battle," Loki sneered as he took another bite of his apple.

Sif smirked as she turned on her heel. She had not fought a thrilling battle since Thor had left and Loki knew that. What she didn't understand is why he tested her patience the way he did.

"Says the dog in a collar," Sif scoffed at him.

Loki's notorious smirk gleamed across his face as he approached Sif, who had drawn her weapon to intimidate him.

"You think it ill of me not to consider my punishment? Or, is it wise of you to mock me?" Loki jested.

"What are you getting at?" Sif demanded.

"You're not as smart as you look, goddess."

Sif sneered at him as she turned away, only to be met with another replica of his figure.

"You're beauty cannot compensate for the love he has for her."

"What are you babbling about? You annoy me, Loki," Sif swatted away the projection as she continued onward.

"You know as well as I do that Odin will call upon Thor to save the city. In fact, you are eager to see his face again. I have watched you yearn for him in the late hours…." Loki continued.

Sif sheathed her weapon as she stopped short of the end of the bridge. She looked over her shoulder and watched as Loki approached her. He stared her down eye to eye almost touching his nose to hers as he stopped.

"Do you deny it?" Loki asked mockingly.

Sif's eyes darted away from his with guilt. He was right, but she felt violated. She was exposed and she hated the feeling.

"How dare you use his name against me? As if I had not done enough for you!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, goddess, I do thank you for this fine work of technology that binds me to this putrid place. I am ever so thankful for your willingness to keep me alive, just so you can toy with me," Loki persisted.

"I didn't do it for you! My loyalty to the king and his sons—"

"I am no son of Odin," Loki interrupted sharply.

"Then you are a fool," Sif stated coldly.

"Apparently, a fool worth saving, my lady."

Loki tossed the core of the apple behind him and took her hand. He glanced up at her as he placed a tender kiss on her palm. Sif rolled her eyes as she took her hand back. She was annoyed at Loki's persistence and jesting. She turned on her heels and left Loki at the entrance of Asgard, stomping the whole way.

"You'll learn to love me! Most of them do!" Loki shouted after her.

* * *

_**Please review** if I should continue this! I need to know if it's worth investing in! I** greatly appreciate** any comments! **-kmblackwell**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Upon nightfall, the Asgardian leaders gathered in the King's presence to discuss the outcome of their current situation. The majority of the leaders were men from across the city that had been in town by chance. Some districts were unrepresented due to the suddenness of events. The men mumbled to one another over their concerns the people of Asgard would have if they 'blew up' an assumed peaceful race. Questions were shouted here and there across the room.

"How many civilians are left on Argos?"

"How do we know they are peaceful?"

"What if the remaining survivors retaliate against Asgard?"

"Will there be Asgardian fatalities?"

The questions were answered by the other side of the room where Sif and Loki had been standing near the throne of Odin. Their king had been watching the councilmen argue for a while before he decided to speak.

"Brothers, calm yourselves. We must decide the fate of not only an innocent race, but upon the safety of Asgard. We should protect what we have fought so hard to preserve. We must use the Bifröst to defend our city."

Sif could not stand quiet for long and began to speak but was stopped by Loki's grasp on her arm.

"Don't…"Loki urged.

Sif scoffed at him as she snatched her arm out of his hand. She approached the throne and bowed to King Odin.

"My king, what of Thor?"

"Thor? I'll tell you, my son has abandoned Asgard for the last time! He has chosen to be with that girl rather than to serve as king of Asgard. Thor? A son of Odin? No longer," Odin's voice thundered over the council leaving silence in its wake.

"My Kin—"

"Enough! All this talk about treachery has diverted us from what is at hand! We will use the Bifröst to protect the people of Asgard!"

Sif grew angry with his words and trudged down the steps of the throne and faced the councilmen. Since she could not raise her voice to the king, she would raise it to them.

"Innocent people will die! Is that the legacy Asgard should leave behind? I urge you to call upon Thor! He has proven worthy on Earth!"

"SILENCE!" Odin's voiced clapped like thunder.

The silence that echoed was no match for the booming rumble coming from outside of the palace. Many citizens had gathered in the streets and looked upward at a comet with a long tail shooting across the night sky. Its tail was white hot and extended several links behind a ball of glowing red debris. The entire city of Asgard watched in awe of the spectacle without even imaging what it could be.

"We must act now, good king! The city is upon us!" A voice cried out.

Loki stood at a distance from the window as he stared at the object shooting across the sky. His eyes narrowed onto the mass of the object. He could not understand how an object with little mass did not burn up in the atmosphere of Asgard. As he continued to ponder the 'shooting star' as some civilians were calling it, a slinky blonde woman snaked her way to his side.

"Amora," Loki acknowledged.

"Have you considered my offer?" The woman asked very coy-like as she ran her fingers down the length of his arm.

Loki seemed unaffected by her efforts but interested nonetheless. He looked down at her and grasped her hand in his so that he could kindly remove it from his forearm. As he did so, he placed a gentle kiss on her wrist and watched as she swooned over him. Clearly the woman was enamored of him.

"My dear, as flattered as I am to know that you would have me bed you, it is not in my nature to take a stranger into the royal bedchambers," Loki whispered.

"But we are so much alike," Amora pleaded with Loki as she cast a small spell to change to color of her hair from sand to fire red.

"Yes, you are well versed in your magic, but I am better," Loki suggested as he protruded his magic upon Sif by giving her a cat's tail.

Amora giggled at his magic and again grasped his arm to keep his attention on her. She looked up to him with tempting green eyes, although it was hard for Loki to maintain eye contact with her bosoms protruding so wildly.

"Madam, don't you think it a bit desperate of you to be begging for it?"

"Does it not flatter you that I would have none other than you, that you would be my one and only, my first and only?" Amora peeked up at him with full, pouting lips.

Loki was feeling very disoriented by the looks she gave him but he knew he would never hear the end of it if he took her virginity. He politely shook his head at her and waited for her to continue her charade.

"Then, how about a kiss for good measure?" Amora asked sweetly as she closed her eyes.

Loki did not want to risk the chance of anyone seeing the two of them locking lips and making assumptions so he placed a tender kiss on her forehead and retracted his arm from her grasp. As she opened her eyes he knew she would protest but he cast a small spell on her to make it seem like he was kissing her passionately, enabling him to walk away minus the awkward moment.

As he walked away he passed Sif, who had not noticed her newest addition to her anatomy. Her tail flicked playfully as Loki approached beside her.

"Looking good, Sif," Loki smirked as he pointed behind her.

"Ugh! Loki! You annoy me!" Sif swatted the illusion away and punched Loki in the shoulder.

"I thought it was a ravishing look! You should really consider wearing more fur than leather, my lady," Loki jested.

Sif continued to land minor blows onto Loki's shoulder as he poked fun at her. The two of them had become a lot closer than they had in the past, mostly because they spent so much time together. But Loki knew that if his brother were around it would be completely different. Since he decided to be with Jane on Earth many things had changed. Odin often times spoke of how angry he was with Thor for choosing such an 'unworthy' wife when he had plenty to choose from in Asgard. Loki was just happy that he had another opportunity at the throne without the mighty Thor reining over him.

Thor was on Earth and Loki intended to keep it that way until the end of Odin.

There was also the expansion of sorcery. The late queen, Loki's mother, was known for practicing magic but no one else in Asgard was permitted to use it openly. When the queen died, Odin thought the use of magic could be useful in times of peril, so many newcomers who had originally been outcasts became residents in the city. Loki assumed that was how Amora came to be.

Loki and Sif's playful banter was broken by Odin's voice.

"It has been decided! We will expel the threat of the fallen city with the power of the Bifröst! And have mercy for those upon the planet's remains."

Cheers erupted from the banquet hall all in favor of the king. Sif muttered to herself in disdain and marched out of the palace. As she marched further and further from the palace the cheers grew faint and almost indecipherable until they turned into screams of terror. The comet that once trailed across the night sky now barreled toward the palace doors.

Before Sif could even break into a full sprint the crash and clank of twisted metal echoed through the city. It was obvious this was no ordinary comet. In any case the rock of a comet would crumble against the palace doors but this metal object penetrated the door and left a deep hole right at the feet of Odin's throne.

As Sif climbed over the rubble in the chamber she peeked over into the hole she was grabbed by the wrist. Looking up at her was what appeared to be a young woman wearing hardly anything at all. Her clothes had been nearly charred off but her body remarkably unharmed. The two of them stared eye to eye for a while until the woman fainted.

The rest of the men soon gathered themselves around as Sif carted the lifeless body out of the hole. Loki helped Amora back to her feet after he dove to save her life. She was shaken but well enough to speak to him.

"Loki! Don't go near that woman! She-she- she is trouble!"

"What woman? Sif?" Loki asked confused.

Amora pointed her dainty finger as Sif stood with the woman passed out in her arms. Odin approached Sif after dusting himself off.

"Well, what is it?" He asked.

"I don't know. All she said was 'Kara' and then she passed out cold."

Loki narrowed his eyes on Amora who seemed upset about the woman's presence.

"Do you know this woman?" Loki asked.

"She will take the throne! She will be the end of us!"

* * *

**_Please review! :)- kmblackwell_**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Kara looked down at the marble floor as she thought about her home planet. She remembered the cold surface of twisted metal and complete desolation. Her family made it by on what little food and water was left but their days were numbered. She hated watching them suffer and hated herself more for thinking about it.

As she looked through the pillars of the vast palace she realized that she was dreaming. The sun of Krypton gleamed down on the thriving planet. Energy and warmth was abundant by the warm breeze that grazed her cheeks and the smell of hot food tingled her senses. This dream was all too familiar and if it was anything like the previous night she would soon have a visitor.

Kara leaned casually against a golden pillar that was next to a large empty chamber. Her eyes traced a marble swirl down the length of the room until it stopped at the foot of a golden throne. Kara stared at the chair knowing that at any moment a man from her previous dream would be sitting at the helm of her fantasy.

"Expecting someone?"

A stealthy voice slithered into Kara's ear giving her an instant chill down her spine. When she turned her head she felt as if she would bump noses with a figure behind her- but saw no one.

"Over here, princess."

The voice called out to her from the opposite side of the room.

Kara turned toward the throne and faced the same slender figure from the preceding dream. He sat, dignified and unwavering but with a smug look upon his face. His eyes narrowed on her and his smile stretched from ear to ear. Kara had to wonder if meeting the same man twice was more than a coincidence.

"Is this my dream or yours?"

"A bit of both, I think," the man answered.

He leaned back casually and reached for a long golden staff. It produced itself from nothing with a simple wave of his hand. Kara looked at him with longing curiosity. Could this be her long-lost cousin, Kal-El?

"How did you do that?" Kara asked to avoid an obvious question.

"Magic," the man winked at her.

"Oh, then you couldn't be who I thought you were," Kara stated plainly.

"Am I not the man of your dreams?" He sneered.

"Am I the woman of yours…?" Kara countered.

The man's smile widened into a gleam as he pointed toward her. He liked her attitude and became very interested in her. He gave another flick of his wrist casting the throne and his lavish wardrobe aside. Now all that stood before her was the man wearing a long green cape and a golden necklace around the collar of his tunic.

"I am Loki, heir to the throne of Asgard," he bowed.

"Kara Zor-El of Krypton. But you can call me Kara," she held out a hand for a handshake.

Loki looked up to her gesture and awkwardly shook her wrist. He remembered from his encounters on Earth that it was common from humans to shake hands but he was unaware that a Kryptonian would do the same.

"I'm curious, aren't you a super-being of some sort?" Loki asked sincerely.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've never met anyone like you before."

"I've never met anyone who does magic before. Is that a 'super-human' power?"

"We prefer the term _demigod_," Loki gleamed.

"Ah. I see. Well, I don't do magic, sorry."

Kara began to walk away from Loki but he caught her by the wrist and pulled her into his chest. The sudden movement caught her off guard causing her to recklessly fling her other arm across his shoulder. Loki stared into her eyes as her arm draped across the back of his neck.

"You are no threat to Asgard," Loki whispered as he dropped his head dangerously close to her lips.

Kara felt herself slipping into his trance but just as she began to make up the distance between their pair of lips her eyes flew open.

As she woke, she found herself in a cold sweat surrounded by maids and medical attendants. Two of them were holding her down to the bed which was stripped of its linens. When she realized that she was no longer dreaming she tried to relax her mind so she would not scare the people around her. It was not often that her dreams made her abilities surge but there was something about the atmosphere on this planet that made her stronger.

"Quick! Get the Guard! She is levitating again!"

Kara noticed that she did not have full control of her own emotions. When she felt scared or had an adrenaline rush she gained the ability to fly. But she had not done that since she was five-years-old and on her home planet. The dream with Loki must have sent her emotions running wild. She closed her eyes tightly and focused on calming herself but she was distracted by the number of hands on her.

She narrowed her focus on hearing Loki's voice which seemed to calm her. She imagined that he was telling her to relax and focus on only one thing at a time. The room fell silent as her torso fell back on the bed before the guard stumbled into the chamber.

"What is all this?" A guard asked a maid.

"She has done this every night since she arrived! It seems she is having trouble controlling her abilities. We have to tell Odin! What if she IS a threat to us?"

"I will not hurt you," Kara whispered as she slowly opened her eyes.

The whole room felt rigid as the attendants stared at the woman rumored as more powerful than the King of Asgard. Kara sat up and listened to the whispers she heard coming from the hall. It was between a few men with high rankings, the king and his son she presumed, discussing all they knew about Krypton—which was based mostly on rumors.

As the men rounded the corner and entered her chamber Kara heard a set of smaller footsteps belonging to a woman with scarlet lips and golden hair. Amora had decided to follow the king and his son Loki.

"Everyone out," King Odin demanded upon entering the room.

"My king, what news of the fallen planet?" a guard asked in passing.

"No survivors. We shall commence with memorial services at sunrise with this woman as the guest of honor," the king motioned to Kara who was climbing out of the bed.

"Yes my king, as you wish."

As the room cleared out Loki stepped into the door frame and immediately placed eyes on Kara. She felt well under-dressed in a simple blue garment that draped down across the floor. Her hair was braided to the side with silk ribbons that clashed against her sun-kissed locks. She stood awkwardly in front of the men who were taking in her appearance with caution.

"It seems she is quite well, father," Loki finally spoke.

"Good. What language does she speak?"

"I—I speak the same as yours, sir—er-your highness," Kara corrected.

"Marvelous! Tell me, are you hungry my lady?" The king asked joyfully.

"She hasn't eaten in three days, father, I am sure she is famished," Loki smiled as he offered his hand to her.

Kara gave a half-smile as she took his hand. Another servant greeted her at the door and placed a long emerald robe on her shoulders. Loki and Odin then escorted her through the vast hallway. Kara felt out-of-place as she looked at the ceilings and the myriad of golden relics and statues around them. Loki noticed that she was awestruck by the sheer vastness of Asgard. He found it funny how someone could be fascinated by his own prison.

"Taking in the sights, are we?" Loki chuckled.

"I haven't seen anything this beautiful since, well, since the days of Krypton," Kara sighed.

"I am curious to know something but I don't want to be the cause of any offence," Loki paused.

"I am listening."

"How is it that you remain so youthful despite the age of your people's—er…?" Loki stammered.

"Extinction?"

"If that is what you would call it," Loki nodded.

Kara peered out into the city surrounding the palace as she dug for her answer. She was not sure how to put it plainly. She took in a deep breath before she replied but as she did she felt Loki pull his hand away.

"This must be a somber topic for you," he commented as he grasped his own wrist.

"I am so sorry! I still don't know my strength on this planet," Kara backed away from Loki.

"No, no it's quite impressive, really. It's not every day a woman can make a demigod flinch," Loki winked.

Kara smiled at him as he held out his arm for her. Odin had continued on into the main mess hall to join his subjects in an early morning breakfast. Cheers echoed down the corridor as Loki escorted Kara toward a private balcony. Loki felt it was a safe decision to speak with Kara in private on such a touchy topic.

"This may be a bit more comforting to you," Loki smiled.

"Wow… This planet is so..." Kara trailed on as she took in the glorious sight of Asgard.

"Bland," Loki muttered.

"Amazing!" Kara exclaimed.

Kara left Loki's side and did a quick spin on the balcony. Loki stared at her as she took a peek over the edge of the railings. She waved to onlookers who greeted her with joy as they made their way into the great hall. The stars still twinkled in the sky anticipating the morning sun, just as Loki was anticipating to know more about this vibrant young woman.

Kara gazed up at the stars as Loki stood beside her. He held a very rigid posture with his hands folded behind his back. He wanted to hear what she was thinking. He wanted to hear her sweet voice again so much to the point that he had forgotten what he asked her first.

"Things were a lot different on Krypton than they are here," Kara began.

"I'm sure I can wrap my head around it somehow," Loki said reassuringly.

"Well, most Kryptonians were not born naturally. In fact, the population was so out of control that the government outlawed natural births. It is called the _birthing matrix_. I hate it," Kara trailed on.

"I don't understand, what did you hate about it?"

"Well, I never got to spend time with my 'parents'. I was given a purpose and was trained to carry out that purpose until the end of Krypton."

"And what purpose do you serve?" Loki narrowed his eyes on her as he recalled Amora's outburst several days ago.

"To save as many lives as possible. To guarantee the survival of my people," Kara looked down at the stone railing with a sense of burden.

Loki began to feel nervous as he knew that Odin, his father, decided to destroy what was left of her planet. He was acutely aware that Kara had no idea that all who dwelled on the planetoid had perished. Loki quickly caught his breath and focused his attention back to Kara.

"But, you still didn't answer the question."

"Ah—leading up to that—the impending doom of my planet gave me time to formulate a plan to save as many lives as I could. Thus, serving my purpose, my parents agreed that we would freeze ourselves in the refuge of hyper-sleep. We discussed that whomever awoke first would seek out our closest relatives…"

Loki stared at Kara with his mouth wide open. The details of her final days on Krypton seemed overwhelming. It was obvious that she had landed on the wrong planet.

"I'm sorry, does any of this make sense? I tried to make it simple, I haven't even told you about my relatives' secret child-birth—" Kara began to jump-start her story again but Loki's laughter interrupted her.

"You're joking! Your relatives are outlaws of Krypton?" Loki jested attempting to avoid telling her the truth.

Kara smiled as she thought about it. It is nice to share what she has thought about for several years. It is nice to finally be around someone so trustworthy.

"Ah, good, the sun is rising," Loki motioned toward the horizon.

Kara spun around to witness her first sunrise in nearly thirty years. Her heart started pounding with excitement her skin instantly tingled as the first few rays kissed her pale skin. She closed her eyes and imagined the energy she would get from the sun, the surge of raw power coursed through her veins as she felt the warmth consume her.

Kara noticed that Loki had stopped speaking to her but she focused more on the shouting coming from the balcony that was now below her feet. Kara now hovered hundreds of feet above the palace with her arms stretched out toward the sun, the energy was filling her up to the point that she may overflow at any moment.

"Loki! I told you! I warned you! She is no good! She will destroy us all for destroying her people!" Amora shouted.

Amora's words echoed in Kara's mind, which seemed to overflow and explode into a solid red beam of Kryptonian fury.

* * *

_**My apologies for the delay in updates. There has been a death in the family and it's hard to write anything without sounding depressing ;( . **PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know if I should continue!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_It's late in the afternoon in Asgard. Clean up efforts have been under way since Kara Nor-El of Krypton unleashed wrath upon the fair city. Thor, son of Odin, was called upon by Sif to save Asgard from complete desolation. King Odin ordered Kara's capture but refused to have her placed in the dungeon. Instead, he called upon Amora, a powerful sorceress, to fashion a restraint strong enough to withstand Kara's power._

_After a heated battle with Thor, Kara now rests in the company of Amora._

"You know, it's a good thing Thor showed up when he did. You could have taken out the city! But, I don't blame you. Loki and his father should have never kept such a large secret to themselves," Amora muttered.

Kara watched the woman cross to the opposite side of the room and pick up two water goblets. She lingered a bit but quickly spun around to hold them out in her direction.

"Surely, you _must_ be thirsty, madam."

"Even if I was I could not enjoy it," Kara scoffed as she struggled against an invisible restraint. None of the pure metals in Asgard would stand up against Kara's strength so Amora was the one who fashioned a blood-numbing grip around Kara's body.

"Oh, right. Sorry love, the King's orders were very specific," Amora smirked as she took a gulp from one of the goblets. She was enjoying every moment of Kara's imprisonment. Amora was eager to have a son of Odin all to herself and it angered her to see Kara with Loki.

"Why are you here? You've never spoken to me before."

Amora set her goblet down and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. She walked up to Kara who is restrained in an upright position on the wall. She stared into her eyes while holding the other goblet in her hand.

"I am here to help you get back at him. It's cruel the way he treats you. It's so sad that he won't tell you the _truth_," Amora trailed on.

"What are you talking about?" Kara mumbled.

"Loki, you idiot. He doesn't like you! He only desires one thing, and you're the best shout he has at it!" Amora cackled.

Kara watched Amora do a twirl around the room with the water goblet spilling over leaving droplets all over the floor. She couldn't help reflecting on the dreams she had about Loki. She remembered each time the two of them were always alone. She remembered each time he sat on the throne, looking down at her. She remembered how disappointed she felt when each dream ended.

"I don't understand where you're going with this," Kara grunted.

"Then, allow me to be very clear," Amora began as she wandered around the room. "He wants to be king. But he can't be king until his brother dies or renounces the throne in court. So, tell me, who do you think is powerful enough to take on a demigod? Hm?" Amora smirked.

Kara's eyes focused on the floor when she recalled Loki withdrawing his wrist from her grasp.

"That's right, Kryptonian. He is using you. You have become his new favorite toy. And I am sure that the King is delighted that one of his sons finally picked a mate worthy of Asgard," Amora leaned in close to Kara.

"What?"

"Oh, please! Everyone_ knows_ how much Odin hates that earthling 'Jane'. It's such a waste! Thor has his chance with ANY of the finest women of Asgard—and he picks her! Ugh! Even I can feel the king's frustration," Amora rolled her eyes in a huff.

Kara shook her head as she tried to piece together what Amora was saying.

"Can I ask you something, Kryptoninan?"

"I prefer Kara, if you don't mind," she rolled her eyes.

"Sure, whatever you like, madam. But, listen, why do you think the king has not ordered your imprisonment in the _dungeon_ of Asgard?"

Kara attempted a shrug.

"It's because he _knows_ what you're capable of. He knows that you could do his dirty work for him. All he needs to do is keep you happy," Amora narrowed her eyes.

"What dirty work?"

"He wants you to kill Jane," Amora giggled as she began to sip from the goblet.

Kara stared at Amora while the wheels in her head turned. Loki wanted his brother dead. Odin wanted Jane dead. And for what? A silly chair at the center of the room? Kara felt disgusted.

"So, the men responsible for killing my people want me to kill two of their own?" Kara groaned.

"Sick, isn't it?" Amora scoffed.

"Both of them are unworthy to lead," Kara said coldly.

"My sentiments exactly," Amora offered Kara the goblet once more but was interrupted by a voice calling from behind her.

"Amora, I wish to speak with this woman alone," a strong male voice thundered over the silence.

"As you wish, mighty Thor," Amora bowed.

Kara watched the woman leave the room after passing the goblet to Thor. Amora gave another quick bow before she crossed through the doorway. Thor nodded casually and turned his attention to Kara.

"My sincerest apologies, my lady."

"For what?"

"I had to strike you on the head to calm your nerves," Thor grimaced.

"I'm sure it won't be the last time," Kara muttered.

"Well, if it is worth anything, I hope that it will be the only time, madam," Thor said as he approached Kara. "I must say, you do have quite an arm. Not many women can throw a full-grown Asgardian over their head the way you did," Thor chuckled.

Kara couldn't help smiling at his words. She felt at ease despite their earlier encounter.

"Well, I'm sorry for embarrassing you in front of your family," Kara smirked.

"Apology accepted," Thor smiled.

"Are you here to take me to the dungeon?"

Thor looked down at the floor while he tapped the rim of the water goblet. He felt terrible for this woman. She had lost what was left of her family and was now being held prisoner for it.

"No, I am here to take responsibility for my family's actions. They have behaved poorly and for that I am deeply sorry," Thor spoke.

"I appreciate what you're saying but it doesn't change what happened. The last of Krypton is lost forever because I failed. I failed to find the man who could have saved them," Kara wept.

Thor turned away from her as she wept. He could not stand to hear her cry. He already felt bad for her but her cries made it seem hopeless. But, still, he wanted to make it right.

"What if I find him for you? Will that ease you troubles?"

"Yes, but I think your troubles are worse than mine," Kara whimpered.

Thor tapped the side of the goblet while he thought back on everything his family has been through since he found Jane; Loki's wrath on New York City, Jane's encounter with Malekith, his father's constant struggle with old age, and most of all The Avengers—his new family.

"You, know, all families have their struggles. But, when we face them together, we are stronger. I know any amount of apologies will not bring yours back, but I can promise you that there are others like you in this universe. And I promise I will help you find them. I will help you find your new family," Thor raised the goblet and gulped down its contents.

Kara smiled when Thor finished his speech. She was glad to know the truth and that someone actually felt remorse for her family. Thor wiped his mouth and placed the empty goblet on a serving table. He began to leave the room but paused when Kara spoke.

"Can I trust Amora?"

"She is the smartest and most beautiful woman that I know. What's not to trust?" Thor gave a gleaming smile to Kara that seemed overly enthusiastic.

"Right…"

"In fact, I think I'll pay her a visit to thank her for everything she has done for Asgard. Better yet, I'll ask her to have dinner with me!" Thor pointed back at Kara and winked at her. He became so animated so suddenly.

"What the hell was in that drink?"

Kara was left alone in her restraints when Thor ran down the hall like a school-boy shouting Amora's name. She was suddenly aware of how weak she was. Nightfall was creeping through the window of Kara's chamber. Her eyes grew heavier and heavier as the room filled with darkness. She felt herself slipping backwards as if the wall behind her had given way. But instead of falling all the way to the floor, her back rested against a solid gold chair.

Kara was sitting at the throne of her dream waiting for Loki to appear.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!** (new writer needs feedback!)- thanks! kmblackwell.


End file.
